Paralyzed
by bigtimerushers97
Summary: Cecilia is an average girl with a dream of becoming a famous singer. She meets Logan Henderson when she performs at a talent night. Logan tells her he can make her dreams come true. Will she live her dreams? Will she fall for Logan? Logan/OC
1. Someone Like You

*Chapter 1 - Someone Like You*

Cecilia Jones was in the back room at the Michael & Marks Diner and Bar, getting ready for the annual Talent Friday. She was very nervous. It was her first time singing in front of people, for she kept her amazing talent a secret. But if she wanted her dreams of becoming a famous singer come true, she had to step out of her shell. She slipped into her strapless, sequinced dress and black heels, curled her vibrent auburn hair and quickly walked to the left wing.

"And now," said the owner of the diner. "Up next, singing her arrangment of 'Someone Like You', here is Cecilia Jones."

The crowd clapped as Cecilia walked on stage and sat down at the piano. She looked out at to the audience, and then at the piano and started playing.

Once she was done, the whole diner applauded and gave her a standing ovation. She bowed and quickly got off stage. Her mother ran up to her and hugged her with joy.

"I'm so proud of you!" her mother said as she sqeezed Cecilia.

"Thanks mom, now can you please let go of me?" Cecilia snapped. The workers at the diner congratulated Cecilia on her performance. She has never felt so confident in her life.

Across the room, Logan Henderson was sitting at a table with his old friends. Her voice really interested him and he instantly knew she need to be discovered. Fast. As Cecilia was making her way to the table to eat dinner with her friends, Logan quickly got up from his table and approuched her. He cleared his throat, "Uhh, you're Cecilia Jones, right?" He asked.

"Why yes I am," Cecilia replied with a big smile on her face.

"Can I please have a word with you?" Logan asked. Cecilia was a little curious, but she didn't question him. They both walked away from the crowd, and stood near the entrance. "Is there something wrong?" Cecilia asked curiously.

"Oh no, nothing is wrong. It's just that, your voice. It's one of the best things I've ever heard." Logan said nerviously. Cecilia smiled at him.

"Is this your way of trying to hit on me or something?" Cecilia joked with him. They both let out a little chuckle.

"No, no. But uhh, I'm Logan Henderson, from Big Time Rush." Logan explained. "And you have an absolutly amazing voice. I'm surprised you aren't famous yet. I was thinking if maybe you're interested, I can get you some connections." When Cecilia heard that, she had a little panic attack inside. She opened her mouth as if she was going to say something, but nothing came out. They stood there for a few seconds, then Logan asked, "Look, if you're not interested, that's fine. I was just thinking-"

"Oh, of course I'm interested! I'm just in shock right now," Cecilia said. "Can you really get me famous or something?" Logan nodded. Cecilia finally agreed, and they exchanged numbers. "Oh my gosh, thank you so much! I really appreciate it Logan!"

"No problem, I'll call you if I anything comes up," Logan said. Cecilia thanked Logan once again, and gave him a big hug before heading back to her friends. Her night couldn't have possibley gotten any better than that.

Will Cecilia's dream of becoming a singer finally come true? Keep on reading to find out what happens next. (:

**Do you want to hear more? Let us know!(:**


	2. Superstar

*Chapter 2 - Superstar*

Cecilia drove home that night, unable to have the thought of being famous sink into her head. She just went for a small talent gig to become less shy and she's approached by _Logan Henderson_. Unbelievable. She couldn't have been any happier at the moment.

The next morning, she got a phone call from Logan. She got so excited, she almost forgot to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Cecilia asked, even though she knew it was Logan calling.

"Hey Cecilia, how've you been? Listen, I got something figured out. I was thinking that maybe we can talk things over at lunch," Logan said. Cecilia was very excited, she felt herself shaking.

"Yeah, I would love to! Where should we meet up?" Cecilia asked.

"Maybe we can go get some pizza," Logan suggested. "Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah, pizza sounds great!" Cecilia agreed. At the moment, she didn't care where they ate. After they hung up, she quickly got ready. She couldn't believe all this was happening.

Cecilia got to _Cheese Pan _a little too early. She waited outside for Logan to show up for about 15 minutes. When he arrived, she felt a rush of excitment, but she kept her cool.

"Hey Logan, how are you?" Cecilia greeted as she walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"I'm good. Why don't you find us a seat out here while I go in and get us food," Logan said. Cecilia agreed and went over to an empty table in front of the pizza place while Logan went in to get the food. Logan came back with two big slices of pepparoni pizza.

"So Logan, tell me what you got figured out," Cecilia said.

"So, I talked to some agents for you, and they told me to give you their card so you can set up some meetings and stuff," Logan explained as he gave Cecilia a little business card.

"Thank you so much Logan, I really appreciate it!" Cecilia said with excitment. "When I become famous, and win a Grammy, I'll make sure to give you a huge thank you in my speech." Logan laughed. After they talked about the fame, they really started to get to know each other. Cecilia really felt like her and Logan had a great connection. It almost seemed as if she knew him forever.

When they were finished, Logan walked Cecilia back to her car. "I really had a good time getting to know you and all. Want to do this again sometime?" Cecilia was in shock. Logan Henderson _actually _wanted to hang out with her again.

"I'd like that," Cecilia said with a big smile on her face. She hugged Logan goodbye and got into her car. The whole ride home, she only had two things on her mind. Logan and the start of her singing career.

Logan and Cecilia became very good friends, but will they ever be more than that? Keep reading to find out more!(:

**I know it isn't that good, but it will get better!(:**


	3. Famous

*Chapter 3 - Famous*

"Hey, where have you been?" Cecilia's mother asked when she walked in.

"Oh, sorry! I forgot to tell you that Logan Henderson from BTR, was at the diner and wanted to meet up with me." How could she forget to tell her mother that?

"Well what did he want to meet up with you about? Does he like you?" Her mother asked smiling.

"Mom, he's Logan Henderson. Why would he like me? He wants to try to get me a record deal." Suddenly, all she could think about was her and Logan dating. It seemed crazy but the thought gave her butterflies.

"Well that's amazing, sweetheart!" her mother exclaimed. "I wish you would have told me sooner. I'm so proud of you!" She walked away from folding laundry and hugged Cecilia.

"Don't get too excited," Cecilia said pulling away from her mother. "It's not a definite thing, you know? He may not be able to do anything. I don't want to get my hopes up."

"I'm sure you'll be fine," her mother smiled at her. She then went back to the living room to finish the laundry. Cecilia felt great knowing her own mother supported her dream.

James, Carlos, and Kendall were waiting for Logan. The boys were supposed to write a new song for their new album, and Logan was late. After waiting for an hour and a half, Kendall started to get pissed. "Where the hell is Logan?" Kendall snapped.

"Dude why don't you just call him? Maybe he's stuck in traffic, you know how it is in LA," Carlos said, trying to calm Kendall down. As soon as Kendall took his phone out of his pocket, Logan came running into the studio.

"Sorry I'm late guys, I have a good excuse," Logan panted, being out of breath from sprinting from the parking lot. "So I met this girl the other night..."

"Dude! You don't just decide to come in late because you were on a date with some chick," Kendall said, not giving Logan the chance to explain.

"Listen to me. I was at this diner on Friday night. The diner has this talent night every Friday, and this girl sang 'Someone Like You'. Oh my gosh, she did it so amazingly, she made the original sound like trash," Logan explained. "And I didn't think it was fair that she hadn't been noticed yet, so we exchanged numbers after her performance so I could get her connections. We were talking about it over lunch, which is why I'm late."

"Really? What's her name?" Carlos asked.

"Cecilia Jones," Logan answered.

"Do you have any like, pictures of this girl or something?" James asked him, hoping she would be good looking.

"I believe the diner has pictures up of the performers on their website. Let me see if I can pull it up," Logan said as he reached for Carlos' laptop. He went to the diners website, and the home page had a picture of each performer that night. He scrolled down to the bottom of the page where Cecilia's picture was. He then set the laptop on a table and showed the guys. "There she is."

"Wow," James said, almost speechless. "She's..."

"Beautiful," Logan said with a little smile on his face. Carlos and Kendall then smiled at Logan. "Wait, why are you two looking at me like that?"

"Logie Bear has a crush, doesn't he?" Kendall said. Carlos, James, and Kendall started laughing.

"I just met her a couple days ago," Logan said. "I'm trying to get into any serious relationship with her or anything. I just want to help her dreams of becoming a singer come true. She deserves it."

"Yeah, okay," James said sarcastically. "Besides, you guys would be kinda cute together..." Logan started to blush a little.

"Do you realize how red your face looks right now?" Carlos said. The boys started laughing at Logan.

"Oh, now will you look at the time, I guess we should start song writing," Logan said, trying to change the topic. The boys decided to stop messing with Logan and began writing their music.

**A/N - I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it's so short and sorry it's been weeks since we've put up a new story. Me and Brianna have been extremely busy with school and homework and stuff that it's been hard to find time to write a chapter. Plus, I've had major writers block. We only have 2 more months until summer so since we'll probably be able to publish more stories and stuff(: Leave a review and tell me what you think might happen next chapter!(:**

** -Rania**


End file.
